Changes
by got-sam
Summary: AU Bulma's heading to Vejiitasei forcefully with 4 other Saiyans, She's going to find out that love isn't all good and pure...


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.   
  
a/n – **_This type of writing is what they r thinking_**   
  
  
Changes  
  
 Beginning (Chapter 1)  
  
It was a cold day in history as she was taken away from everything. Her cries were fertile to these aliens who had the strength of 100 men. It was all overwhelming to her as she was taken from one place to another. The young woman didn't understand why this happen to her but she did understand what was happening…  A new beginning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Past  
  
 "Hi mom good morning!!! Its a wonderful day isn't?? The beautiful sun shining and lovely weather!!! I just love it!"  The young Bulma sat down to her breakfast with a smile no one could resist.   
 " Ahhh Hunny I agree with you, gosh your in a good mood you must tell me what changed you? I know you were very upset about Yamcha for the last week. But lets not look back into the past" Her mother smiles innocently at her.  
 Bulma smiled back to her mother " Well I realized that we only have one life to live, so I'll make the best of it , besides It's about time I'd move on." Bulma's mother couldn't help but smile even more , her daughter had been through a rough break up and she deserved a good man. Bulma finished her break fast and was ready for whatever was in store for her today.  
 " Well mom I'm gonna head out alrite? Just into town to grab some things for the lab and some 'personal items' " she giggled " As in clothes and shoes..oo I did need a new dress O and jeans too.." Bulma continued to talk on and on until her mom interrupted her " Well Hunny if your going to sit here and tell me your list you'll never get anything done" she laughed lightly  
 " Your right see ya mom, and tell dad good morning for me , love ya!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
 "King Vegeta we will be landing on planet Earth within 2 hours" The young King smirked at this information. " Very well, leave" the solider left the King with his thoughts **_Soon we will meet……._**. He stood up in his chair and walked over to his window **_This will be mine soon enough another pathetic  race, weaklings….._**   
  
_______________________________  
  
 " Okay things for the lab are done, and now for some personal shopping!" Bulma was driving through the country it was amazing. The wind blowing through her hair,  such freedom and carefree. Suddenly Bulma saw something in the sky she wasn't sure what it was, it was oddly shaped **_nothing close to an airplane_** She just shrugged it off as she continued to drive.  
  
________________________________  
  
 " We have landed King Vegeta" His dark eyes focused on the window as he was viewing the sight. It was a very isolated area, mostly sand and clifs, no sight of any liquids or plants. Vegeta looked at the solider " The atmosphere?" The king questioned " Clear sir" Vegeta made his way to the door as he stepped into the hallway, 3 men were waiting for him. " My King we are prepared" The only answer the 3 men had gotten was a grunt.  
  
 Their feet touched the solid ground " This woman is to be found and returned to me, Do not fuck this up or I will kill you myself. She is very important not only to me, but to you as well and to the race." The men nodded in agreement " Sir, Where willl we return her when we find the Earthling?"  Vegeta turned his head in annoyance " To the ship you idiot! , we will all be returning here" The man stood there dumb fowled " I am sorry I did not mean to disappoint you my King" Vegeta faced the man only inches away from him " It's not the first time Kakarot" as he suddenly pushed him away. " Now go and fucking find her, as soon as one of us does report back understood?" The men made a quick nod and left to do their duties.   
  
________________________________  
  
**_ It's getting late_** Bulma thought " Well I guess it's time to head home"  she got into the car and started the engine . Driving through the country again was always freshing since It was late it made it even more gorgeous. The sun was starting to set and she couldn't help but look **_so enchanting….. _** Then she hit something, more like someone. Bulma's whole body jerked forward a bit by the hit as she reassured herself she was fine she looked up to see what she had hit. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped.   
  
 " Found it" the man reported. Bulma wasn't sure who he was talking to but by the looks of his headgear it was someone. " Caaaann….II…hhheeelllpp yooouuu." Shock was slowly taking over her voice as she looked at the hood of the car to see his hand on it stopping her from going anywhere. " Well you are now by being here" Suddenly 3 other men appeared coming from the North, East and West " Ha well I guess this time you win Raditz" A bald man replied. A Young man stepped forward his flamed hair was the first thing Bulma caught. She could tell even under all that amour he was well built a tad shorter than the other men but he was still taller than her.   
  
 " You must be Mrs. Breifs?" Bulma raised an eyebrow " No, not Mrs…Miss" **_how does he know my name? Just who the hell is this guy? _**"Who are you" she proceeded " King Vegeta I have come for you" he stepped closer to the car she was in " WAIT a minute mister I just met you, and you cant just take me somewhere!! Hello I am a human being" Vegeta reached over and grabbed her arm " Yes I can" Vegeta placed his over hand on the door and ripped it off. Bulma was starting to get scared she had never seen a man that strong before other than Yamcha and his friends.  She looked into those dark eyes this was no joke " What do you want with me" with fear in every word she spoke.     
 " You are the most intelligent human being on this planet correct" his hold on her was starting to get tighter. Many things were racing through Bulma's head her father was also considered one of the smartest to, but she didn't want him getting hurt . " Yes I am…" His eyes fixed on her he smirked " Good, now come" as he was tugging at her to follow " NO, LET GO OF ME" Bulma screamed trying to pull her arm away. " YOU BASTARD , LET GO OF ME" Bulma screamed even louder.  Vegeta let go immediately using his hands to cover his ears, same with the other men.  
  
 " STOP SCREAMING YOU LOUD MOUTH BITCH" Vegeta snapped and to his surprise she stopped. " Only if you tell me why you need me" His face turned into a deep scowl "Grab her" 2 of the men did so. " Maybe we should tell her what's going on, my King just look at her she frightened to death" Kakarot added " And we should keep it that way" the King said coldly as all 5 of them flew off heading towards the ship.  
  
______________________________  
  
  
 As they got closer and closer to the ship Bulma began to recognize the figure. **_It's that oddly shaped plane _**" Kakarot stay with the Earthling while we prepare" His older brother commanded. 3 of them made their way inside as Bulma and Kakarot were outside. " We should sit it could take awhile" Bulma only nodded. " So your Kakarot?" he smiled happily at her " Yup, What's your name?" he asked interested " Bulma Breifs, can I ask you something?" Bulma looked at him " Sure" Her eyes were focused on the ground " Why are you so much nicer than the other men you came with?" Kakarot laughed " Ohh don't worry they'll come around, they aren't that bad once you get to know them" Bulma looked at him " I don't want to get to know them" she said tonelessly " Well you know me, and it's not that bad is it?" Bulma smiled " Your different, a lot nicer than your other friend Vegeta …. I've had people scare me before but not the way he does" she shuddered as she thought about it. " Bulma he's not that horrible you just have to get used to him that's all." Kakarot smiled again to her **_he's so carefree and sweet… _**Bulma thought now that she was going with these aliens she should try to make friends at least. " So where are we going? And why was I taken?" Kakarot turned his head away from her " Well I can answer your first question but your second one I can not" Bulma looked at him strangely " okay…" he carried on " We are heading to planet Vejiitasei that's where we are all from. It's quite nice there, well I think so always."  Bulma nodded " So I see…"  she was slowly agreeing " Oh but don't worry the atmosphere is almost the same here so you wont die" he said assuring her. Bulma's wide eyes looked at him " Uh..yea thanks…now I wont be so worried about that…" Kakarot lightly patted her on the back " Oh yea no problem, anytime " he gave her the thumbs up.  
  
 " Kakarot we're ready to leave hurry your ass and her's in here" The bald man spoke loud and clear. Bulma and Kakarot stood up and walked over to the ship. When Bulma walked in she was amazed in what she saw the technology was all too much for her. She could spend days in here just trying to figure out how to use this thing. Vegeta saw how amazed she was and his famous smirked appeared " Impressed?" the mighty King asked " Much so…" Bulma stood still looking around still in 'awe'  "Hey Bulma I'll introduce you to the gang" hard as it was she tore away from the fascinating machinery to look at Kakarot , she smiled at him in acceptances " Well That's Nappa, and this is my older brother Raditz and as you know me of course and Our king, Vegeta" Bulma stood there not to sure what to say " um…It's all nice to meet you " Nappa didn't care to much as he turned to find something more interesting to him. " Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Vegeta asked her in an irritated tone. " Oh right sorry I'm Bulma Breifs" as she looked around to the men, none of them could careless expect one, other than Kakarot…..Vegeta " What kind of name is that?" she looked straight at him " Excuse me?" Vegeta leaned back against the wall" If you ask me that's the hideous name I have ever heard" Bulma was enraged as she stepped forward " Well no one asked you! You big jerk" He just ignored her " And also for someone who looks like you, I would only expect that kind of attitude."  
 " What is that suppose to mean!" The King closed his eyes " I would be mad to if I were that ugly" Bulma clenched her fists " I think you're the one who's ugly!!!"  Vegeta made his way to the little lady " I really don't give a shit what you think, I'm the fucking King I don't have to take shit from you" as he poker her in the chest with his index finger. As he turned to leave the room Bulma couldn't help but stand there speechless what could she say to that!! Nothing, but she would get him back. Kakarot was trying to make the others forget about that little chat his King and his new friend had just had " So, we're ready to leave right?" he said cheerfully.  
  
 _______________________________  
  
 He couldn't believe it she wasn't already mated? **_She's absolutely gorgeous_**. Vegeta proceeded to walk back and forth in his room. It was like she was sent to him and only him, she was there to please him.  An evil smirk made it's way to his face once again she would be his.  
  
 " Sir?" a questioning voice asked but yet familiar from the other side of the door " Kakarot what do you want?" Vegeta barked out. " It's about Bulma, the Earthling" The door pulled open just at the sound of her name " What about her?" he asked in wonder. " Where is she going to sleep? … it's going to take about 4 more days until we reach Vejiitasei, Also we haven't purged the planet yet either and we're already leaving" Vegeta glanced at the lower class solider " We do not need to worry about purging this planet just yet, I do not have any use for this pathetic race anyways. " Kakarot nodded " But what about Bulma and where she will be sleeping" Vegeta did not want the woman to be harmed he knew if she stayed with Nappa or Raditz there would be trouble, with himself he didn't know if he could resist her womanly ways and with Kakarot it would drive him insane always wondering what they were doing, but it did look like their relationship would never be up to the level of mates.  
 " She will be staying with you" as he shut the door on Kakarot's face.   
  
 Bulma sat in the chair just staring at the other two men who paid no attention to her what so ever. " Hi Bulma, Gosh you have to be more careful around the King, you cant just talk to him like that he'll kill you for sure!" Bulma stood up " I'm not going to let a jerk like him tell me what to do, he's not MY King" she crossed her arms, Kakarot gave her a sad expression but brushed it off quickly "Well you can sleep with me, well I mean not sleep with ME but sleep in the same room" he smiled innocently " Thanks Kakarot, that's very generous of you, I think I'll be heading to sleep it's been a long day"**_ I can't be mad at him I know he's just looking out for me _**as she turned to look at the 2 other men and regained her view on Kakarot and a small smile she gave to him.  
  
 Both of them headed down the hallways and Bulma couldn't help but ask " Who's room is that?" as she pointed to the doors that was much more fancier than the others " I'm guessing thing Kings correct?" she looked up to her friend " Yep that's right and whatever you do, please don't go inside his room" he glanced at Bulma " Don't worry I won't, I promise" Kakarot stepped up to another set of doors, Ahh here we are" He opened the door for both of them to head in.  
  
 His room was like any other room she had ever seen in her life, it wasn't messy to her surprise well not THAT messy. " This is nice" Kakarot nodded " It is , isn't? Well you can sleep on the bed" Bulma headed over to where Kakarot was standing" No, no no I wouldn't feel comfortable. This is your room, and I'm the guest! I'll sleep on the couch or whatever you have to sleep on." His eye danced with purement, she could tell this man was a good person. Just something about him gave her a feeling of being protected and safe, she thought of him as her only friend here. " Haha don't worry about it! Just take the bed I'll be fine!" he laughed scratching the back of his head. " Are you sure?" she gave him an un-even look " Oh yeah!" she smiled She couldn't help but smile when she was around him, he was such a cheery person.  
  
 Kakarot sat on the bed and same with Bulma " Kakarot if you don't mind me asking, what kind of race are you?" Kakarot did not hesitate to answer her question. "Saiyans" Bulma gave an unusual look "Saiyans??? Well what do you your people do really"   
 " Well, we're mostly fighters, since King Vegeta had taken over as our new King things have changed a bit."   
 "How so?"  
 " For some reason he wants to take over every planet out here, I asked him once and he told me never to ask again."  
 " Whatever it is, it must be important"  
 "True"  
 " Your King seems so cold, whenever I'm around him I get goose bumps, it's scary really…"  
 " At times he can be cold but he does have a soft side like everyone else"  
 " I find that hard to believe"  
 " Maybe you should put a little more trust into people, you never know what you might find" He sat up and walked up to the set of doors separating the bed room from the rest of the room  "Goodnight" and with that he left her with her thoughts.  
  
Bulma sat on the bed with a lost stare on her face **_Trust? It'll be the day when I trust an ass like him, anyways I should get some shut eye _**Bulma stripped her clothes until she was down to her bra and undies and then slipped under the covers to let sleep take over.  
  
____________________________  
  
It was the third day into their journey to Vejiitasei and already things were beginning to stir. " MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BE STANDING IN MY WAY YOU BITCH" Vegeta  screamed back into Bulma's face with equal anger. " WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU APE, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND ! I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE" Vegeta's face was right in front of Bulma's " That be easily arranged " he whispered roughly. He pushed her aside from him and continued to walk down the hallway. " Fucking bastard" she said walking in the opposite direction .  
  
 The other 3 men were in the control room hearing every word said between the King and the Earthling. As Bulma walked in she saw all eyes on her. " Hi boys" she said trying to loosen up the tension in the room. " You've got guts talking to the King like that, fuck I'm surprised he hasn't kill you yet " Raditz laughed as he was turning around to the controls. Another laugh filled the room " Ha, if you keep this up wench the king will make your stay at Vejiitasei a living hell, not like he wasn't going to already." One last chuckle left Nappa's mouth as he began to work. Kakarot stood there with nothing to add in " Well I guess you heard everything huh?" she smiled weakly " Bulma, you should really listen to Raditz and Nappa, they are right you know? I'm not saying you cant have your freedom of speech just.,not around the King" Bulma turned her back to her only friend " I'm sorry but I cant do that, if I get killed at least I know I still had my pride and respect , maybe not from you or the others but I would know and that's all that matters." She turned to face him again " I just cant, I'm the only Earthling going to Vejiitasei if I slip I wont have anything left. I hope you can understand that" he nodded " I'm just trying to look out for you, I don't want you dead before we reach Vejiitasei, it's a really beautiful planet and I want you to see it" his eyes filled with worry " I know, Thank you. When we reach Vejiitasei I would enjoy it if you would show me the many beauties of it" a smile he gave as his answer. " Oh please, stop it I'm going to vomit" Nappa said interrupting the conversation.  
_____________________________  
  
 " How dare she talk to me like that, MORE than once!" Vegeta rethought about their encounter **_her anger matches my own, and she is the only one who would think of talking to me in that manner. Every time we meet it just proves how much we are alike and how much I need her….   
_**His thoughts were corrupted by a woman's voice " Vegeta? Are you there? I need to talk to you" Just thinking that she needed him gave him shivers down his back. " What do you want woman" as he opened the doors to be only caught by those deep blue ocean eyes, he was mesmerize. " Hello Vegeta??" he shock his head a bit to snap out of those ocean blue eyes " King Vegeta" he corrected her " It's Bulma not woman" as she correct him. He focused on her " What is it that you want exactly?"  Bulma placed her creamy hand on the door from stopping him from shutting it on her face " I need to talk to you about something" he let her in. " Thank you, I have to know why am I here. I've tried asking the others and they wont tell me. I'm not leaving until I know " as she sat down on his bed.   
Vegeta closed the doors " What makes you think I'll tell you" She crossed her arms " I told you I wasn't going to leave" Vegeta smirked " And what makes you think I want you to leave?" Bulma wasn't sure where this was heading … " Well don't you want to sleep alone?"  He was now walking to towards her " I wouldn't mind company for one night" Bulma quickly stood up " Your not answering my question, Why am I here?!!" he was inches away from her " You're a smart woman, figure it out" their bodies touching " Yoou want me to build something… am I getting hot or cold" he slid his hand around her waist pulling her close " hot" he whispered into her ear. Bulma breathing was getting heavy and un-even, he could hear her heartbeat faster and faster by each passing moment. Bulma placed her hands on his shoulders to push him away but she couldn't " I.." she started " I know a lot more about you than you think Bulma Briefs" chills ran up and down her spine hearing her name on his tongue. " What could you possibly know?" not sure If she wanted to hear the answer " Your whole life" his breath tickling her ear, she closed her eyes. She knew this was wrong but she needed someone to need her. " I can't" she said it below a whisper. " He was a fool you know" he ran his hand up and down her back slowly " Who?" she wondered who he was referring to " That Earthling mate of yours" Bulma jumped back out of Vegeta's arms " How did you know that?" she was frightened by the information. " I told you" as he took her hand " I believe you.. what else do you know.." he pulled her into another tight embrace " That's for me to know, and you to find out" he kissed her.  Bulma was caught off guard but did not fight it. His kiss was sweet tasting him was different. **_You just met this guy Bulma and already your kissing him!!!  But he does know me…._**  Vegeta broke the kiss gently he took a piece of her ravishing aqua hair, he had never seen such colour of hair before this made her unique.   
 "Vegeta , I better be getting back, Kakarot will be worried" she said sweetly smiling. She ran her hand through his flame like hair feeling the softness of it. She didn't know what was happening to her, her blood was pumping with lust, for him. " Something tells me this is all wrong" he looked at her " But I was never one to follow the rules….  She smirked evilly she kissed him hard and fast and left him standing there motionless.  
  
Bulma walked down the hallways with a smile , someone wanted her. But this new feeling she wasn't sure if it was right, lust. She didn't think she could ever love Vegeta but life was full of surprises. **_Whatever happens, happens _**she walked in to find Kakarot sleeping on the couch, pillows spread everywhere and the blanket thrown on the ground. Bulma walked over and placed the blanket over her sleeping giant friend.  
 " Bulma…" he asked tiredly trying to open his eyes " Yes Kakarot I'm back, don't worry I'm fine, sleep" he closed his eyes. Bulma left to sleep; it had been quite a night.  
  
______________________________ (Still in past)  
  
A/N Okay it'll get in _present_ I promise in the next chap! Okay this is whats going down I started to write another story cuz I got another idea I don't know if I am going to continue "what a word" eekkk I dunno guys.. OO H yes people if u have read **_BRUISED_** on f.fnet be4 like a while back please tell me where I can find it, that was the greatest story ever one of my fav!  Thanks bunches! 


End file.
